


The Call

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode 10x11, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily becomes gravely concerned after receiving a phone call from Reid requesting information on JJ's abductor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mechanicsofames for this prompt! This entire story stemmed from three words of dialogue in "The Forever People" (Ep 10x11)
> 
> **"I called Emily...."**

Emily heard the familiar buzz of her cell phone against her desk. She was in the middle of writing an important report that was due the next day and she really wanted to go home sometime soon. The phone stopped buzzing for a moment and one final vibration to indicate a new voice mail. She continued typing, making a mental note to check her messages later. Her phone came to life again, buzzing incessantly against the hard surface. She frowned and looked at it, trying to will it to stop. That's when she saw who was calling. 

She grabbed it and answered frantically, "What's wrong? How's hurt?!"

"It's okay Emily. Everyone is okay," The familiar voice of Dr Spencer Reid answered her back calmly. He paused slightly realizing that wasn't exactly a true statement. "Well, no one's hurt. But I do need your help on something."

"Really Reid? No 'Hey how are you?' just straight to a favor after all this time?" Emily didn't even attempt to hide her contempt. After her staged death, her relationship with the boy genius had never fully recovered. Ever since she left the BAU for London she had barely heard from the team other than Garcia and Morgan. She missed her BAU family and it hurt that they hadn't tried to keep in touch. 

"Emily, I'm sorry," Reid stated softly. He had never known what to say to her, he admired her and when she had deceived the team he was inevitably hurt. "Look, Emily it's about JJ."

Emily's breath caught in her chest. Last time a member of the BAU called her and said those words it was because JJ had been abducted by the terrorist Tivon Askari and was being held captive and tortured within an inch of her life. Emily had never truly talked about her feelings for JJ with anyone. She hadn't been able to tell the team that she took the job at Interpol to get away from JJ. The wedding was the last straw. When JJ and Will got married Emily knew she'd never have the chance to make JJ happy, she was never going to be able to go on pretending everything was fine, so she left. She left her job, her home, her friends, all to escape the bitter pain of loving JJ. 

Over a year later, Emily had rushed to help the team as soon as Hotch had called her. She remembered getting the distress code, _Blackbird_ and knowing it was meant for her. She remembered holding the fragile JJ in her arms as she whispered over and over, _"I knew they'd call you. I knew you'd come."_

Emily had been on the roof with JJ when Hastings had attempted a getaway. She thought about how much adrenaline pumped through her veins wanting nothing more than to blow a hole in his head for ever laying a finger on JJ. When he fell over the ledge to his death she had been grateful. He deserved to die, anyone who hurt JJ deserved to die a horrible death. 

She had convinced herself her feelings had long gone since the move, but being there and seeing JJ in that condition had reignited the flame. People always say you don't know what you have until you almost lose it. Emily had spent the entire flight from London praying she'd make it in time, she couldn't imagine losing JJ. She had decided she would never get real closure unless she was honest with JJ. She had made a promise to herself that once JJ was safe, she would tell her how she felt before slipping back to London. 

Will had been annoyed that JJ refused to go to the hospital after her ordeal but Emily understood all too well. In such a testosterone fueled environment any acceptance of help made them look at you like you were weak. Of course, none of them meant to imply that message. The men genuinely cared about the female agents but sometimes they couldn't help but be over protective. JJ had gone through unforgettable hell, she had been tortured both mentally and physically. Yet she had the EMT slap a bandage over her electrical burns and called it good. Emily knew she was in pain,she was just too proud to admit it. 

That night everyone had gone out to celebrate. Emily was happy to be around the team again, but mostly she was happy that JJ was safe and sound. Seeing Will and JJ together, seeing JJ so happy, made her rethink her plan. There was no reason to drag JJ into her drama unnecessarily. But just like a sign from the universe, JJ had told the team _"No more lies. Nothing but the truth from now on."_

Emily felt overwhelmed. She excused herself and stepped outside for air. She weighed the pros and cons of being honest. On one hand, she could finally get closure by hearing JJ turn her down. No more living on 'what-ifs', she wouldn't be able to deny reality if JJ just straight out said "It will never happen." On the other hand, it would probably mean the end of their friendship. Emily had always known she'd never have more with JJ and she accepted their current relationship as being enough. Was it worth losing what they did have?

She jumped when a hand wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to see JJ standing next to her. Only an hour before JJ had been hung by her wrists, tortured and nearly killed, so how was it she could look so damned beautiful in the moonlight? Emily never understood how JJ managed to look so stunning. Emily smiled half heartily, still lost in thought. 

"What are you doing out here?" JJ asked as she pulled Emily in closer. It was a brisk February evening, but Emily knew JJ was pulling her in for comfort more than warmth. 

"I was just thinking," Emily replied as she tried to stifle her excitement that came with being so close to the blonde. "Jayje, your distress code...I mean...how did you know it'd be me?"

JJ had been expecting this question all evening. The truth was she had come back to DC to help when Emily had been abducted by Ian Doyle. She had been one of a hand full of people who had been in on Emily's staged death. Once Emily had been stabilized, JJ had been the one to fly to Paris with her and get her set up with her new identity. On the flight JJ had joked about Emily getting a phoenix or blackbird tattoo to cover the clover Doyle had branded into her chest. JJ always associated the blackbird with strength, transformation and determination. After that night she also associated it with Emily, who embodied all of those traits. 

When JJ had arrived back in Afghanistan she was asked to set up a distress code, it was the only word she could think of. Deep down she knew if she was ever in trouble, Emily would be the one to rescue her. She always knew Emily would find her, anywhere, anytime, no matter what. JJ was grateful her theory had been proven correct even after all this time.

"I just knew, if anything ever happened to me, I knew you'd come for me. Always," JJ answered shyly. 

" _Always_ ," Emily repeated. She cuddled in next to JJ and got lost in the sound of her breathing. It was such a simple moment. Emily wasn't sure what would happen next, so she cherished the small comfort. 

"Jayje, I want to talk to you about something," Emily began, shattering the silence. 

JJ half-smiled as if she was expecting bad news, "Can't we just enjoy this moment? Just a little longer?"

Emily was taken aback by her response. It was as if JJ knew what was coming and wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm, Emily obliged and they stood cuddling each other innocently. 

The embrace was interrupted by Will, "There you two are! JJ are you about ready? I know Henry wants to see his mama."

JJ forced a smile, "I'll be there in a minute."

Will looked at the two women and nodded. He had always been slightly jealous of their friendship. Emily knew JJ on a level he had never been able to achieve. When they fought, JJ always called Emily. After all she had been through, there she was seeking comfort in Emily instead of him. He knew better than to argue, so he left them alone and went back in the bar to close their tab. 

"Sorry, Emily. I guess it's about time to go," she reached down and squeezed Emily's hand. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Before she had time to think through a proper response, Emily took her free hand and brushed JJ's cheek. It was swollen and bruised, JJ winced slightly. Emily tucked a strand of hair behind JJ's ear and smiled. JJ pressed against her hand, nuzzling it gently. Emily leaned in slowly, watching the confused reaction in JJ's piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that were usually so full of life, now drowning in the pain and sorrow of the past 24 hours. Emily wanted so badly to take that pain away. Their lips met and JJ gasped. Emily pressed against her for the briefest of moments before retreating. 

When she pulled away she felt the flush of embarrassment rush across her face. She stepped back, preparing herself for a swift slap in the face. To her surprise, JJ didn't flinch. She didn't move at all, keeping her face completely void of any emotion. Emily's pulse pounded, she wanted to run. 

Finally, JJ smiled. Really, genuinely, smiled. She began laughing, which forced an awkward chuckle from Emily. Emily was confused, but decided laughter was better than a physical assault. Suddenly, JJ leaned in and pressed her mouth to Emily's. This time, their lips lingered. JJ licked Emily's bottom lip slightly until she was granted access. Emily closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. She memorized every second. The taste of JJ's mouth, the feeling of her cracked lips, the way she let out quiet moans. Emily never wanted to forget those small details. 

JJ pulled back, gasping for air. She let loose of Emily's hand as panic replaced her previously carefree expression. 

"Ummmm, yeah. Okay...that...I didn't..." JJ stammered trying to string together a coherent sentence. Emily stood helplessly, mouth gaping open in disbelief. 

JJ turned and left without another word. The door closed behind her and Emily was surrounded by deafening silence. Alone. Her heart beat quickly, threatening to burst from her chest. She trailed her fingers across her lips as tears swelled at the corners of her eyes. 

By the time she had regained her composure enough to rejoin the group inside, JJ and Will had left. Morgan recounted that JJ came in and demanded they leave immediately. He made a joke about JJ needing that "Cajun lovin" after such an ordeal. Emily bit her lip and fought to keep from losing it completely. She paid out her tab and hugged everyone goodbye before departing for the airport. 

To her surprise JJ stayed in touch after that night, at first. They never talked about what had happened. But as time passed the the calls got further and further apart. Weeks would pass in between conversations, JJ would always just say "She was really busy" and "it's not because I don't want to talk to you" but Emily knew better. Finally, the calls just stopped coming altogether. Emily got a card for her birthday, a text for Christmas, then nothing. 

"Emily? Are you still there?" Reid asked, bringing Emily back to the present. 

"Umm, yeah. What's going on with Jayje?" She asked, trying to keep her inflection flat from fear he would be able to hear the strain in her voice by just saying the name.

Reid explained in very vague terms why he was calling. He mentioned that JJ was struggling with what had happened to her and that he thought if she was allowed some sort of closure it would help her move forward with her life. Emily fought back tears at the irony. She agreed to send Reid everything she could on Tivon Askari.  
She wished more than anything JJ had called her directly, but she was still glad to help in anyway she could. 

As soon as she got off the phone she began compiling everything she could get her hands on regarding the monster, Askari. Before she knew it the time was well past 2am and she had completely abandoned the report she was previously working on. She glanced at the clocks on the wall, one local time and the other DC time. There was still a chance of getting the information to Reid before he left for the night. She faxed everything and received a confirmation text when he received the files. 

She decided to call it a night and packed up her belongings. She imagined JJ reading over the file, she knew what it was like to face your fears. Emily had suffered from severe PTSD after her abduction, she knew Reid meant well, but he would never be able to console JJ on the level she needed. Emily couldn't stop thinking about JJ all the way home.

 _"I just knew, if anything ever happened to me, I knew you'd come for me. Always"_ the words echoed in her mind as she packed a bag, grabbed her passport and left for the airport without further thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily arrives at JJ's house completely unsure of her intentions.

Emily took a deep breath and thought about what she was doing for the first time. She hadn't talked to JJ in months and suddenly she was sitting in front of her house. She had flown 3,600 miles without ever stopping to think about how JJ may react to her showing up unannounced. Was she being crazy? How exactly was she going to explain this surprise visit? _Oh hey JJ. Reid said you were sad, so I jumped on the first flight and flew 8 hours to come make sure you're okay_ Emily sighed, she was definitely crazy. But she had traveled all that way, there was no turning back. 

It was nearly 8:00am local time, Emily hadn't slept in over 24 hours. She was jet-lagged and completely disheveled after the flight. She thought about checking into her hotel and taking a hot shower to put together a more solid plan. Perhaps, she could call JJ and state she happened to be in town for business. She could even suggest they get together for dinner. Seemed logical enough, she shook her head. That wouldn't work, JJ could just say she was too busy. Or the team could pick up a case that day that would whisk them away before the evening. Her only option was to suck it up and knock on the door. 

She looked herself over in the rear view mirror, frowning at the bags under her eyes, she smoothed her hair to the best of her ability. She paused at the front gate, taking a moment to practice her speech. She noticed the wilting flowers in the flower beds and the toys strewn about the grass. There were at least five newspapers heaped in various places across the lawn, which was over grown with weeds. The dishevelment made Emily uneasy for a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint. 

She knocked loudly against the front door. Silence. She knocked again. Nothing. She finally rang the doorbell and after sometime heard stirring from inside the house. She heard someone scuffle on the other side and the distinct noise of the deadbolt. 

JJ blinked into the sun attempting to focus on her visitor. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, make up smeared on her cheeks from the day before. Her hair was unkempt and a small bandage was wrapped around the knuckles on her right hand. JJ had always been petite, but Emily noticed the bones pressing against her skin. She had noticeably lost weight. 

"Em...?" JJ finally asked, as if she didn't quite believe the brunette was standing in front of her. 

"Reid called me," Emily managed to reply. She had prepared a much better script but the sight of JJ had shook her to the core. She was much worse off than Reid had lead on. Emily knew she had made the right choice. 

JJ let her into the house and Emily caught the unmistakable scent of alcohol wafting off JJ's breath. Emily looked over the house, snapping back to her days as a profiler. Mail piled up on the foyer table, pillow and blanket on the couch of the living room, TV blaring, empty wine bottles and food waste heaped on the coffee table. It was all too similar to how Emily had lived after her trauma. Afraid to sleep at night, seeking answers in the bottoms of bottles. Then Emily suddenly realized that JJ was alone in the house. 

"Jayje, where's Will?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch. There was no visible sign of Will or Henry and she feared the worst. If he had left her, if he had taken Henry away from her... Emily clenched her fists trying to remain unbiased. 

"Emily, why are you here?" JJ asked, deflecting the question. 

Emily realized JJ presented a very valid point. Emily had no right to barge in and start interrogating without explaining why she had spontaneously appeared in the first place. JJ was not an unsub. Emily had no right to try and profile her. 

"Like I said, Reid called," Emily fought the urge to add _"Which is more than you did"_. She simply continued, "I know it's been about a year. When he started asking on info regarding Askari...I was worried about you."

"...so you just jumped on a flight and showed up at my door unannounced?!" JJ asked, obviously irritated at the intrusion. Emily knew she had every right to be upset. To JJ, Emily showing up was a sign she was in need of rescue. It was a sign she was out of control and she didn't want to admit to that. 

"JJ, you once told me that if you were ever in trouble you trusted that I would come to your rescue," Emily explained softly, "I've been through the after math. I've lived with the demons, but I did it alone. I would never wish that upon anyone, especially not you. If Reid was concerned enough to call me, I can only imagine how concerned the rest of the team is. How worried Will...." She trailed off not wanting to imply anything she could not confirm as true. 

A wave of release passed over JJ and she crumpled onto the opposite end of the couch, sobbing loudly. Emily moved to her and wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms. She pulled JJ close and whispered, "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay now" It was complete deja vu of when Emily had helped rescue JJ from Askari. She sat with JJ collapsed in her arms and in that moment was painfully aware that a large part of JJ had never survived that night. 

"I just.... _can't_ " JJ mumbled through sobs. She didn't need to explain anymore, Emily knew all too well what she was going through. Emily simply tightened her embrace and kissed JJ's forehead. 

JJ finally wore herself out and began gasping for air as the tears dried. Emily brushed the wetness from her cheeks and used her sleeve to wipe her nose. JJ frowned bashfully. As a mom, she was used to snot on her clothes, but she felt weird dirtying Emily's sleeve. Emily didn't flinch and just smiled adoringly. 

"He left," JJ finally murmured through uneven breaths. 

"JJ, I'm so sorry," Emily tried to be consoling, though the rage was building behind her calm demeanor. How could he just get up and leave when his wife was obviously falling apart? How could he abandon her in her time of need? Emily bit her tongue to keep from voicing her outrage. She reminded herself the important thing was that she was there to fill the void now and she wasn't planning on leaving JJ's side. 

Once JJ had calmed down enough, Emily offered to make tea. JJ agreed and attempted to tidy up the living room while Emily went to the kitchen. Once alone, Emily let the tears run down her face freely. She had no way to prepare for how much seeing JJ in this state would impact her. Emily was suddenly reliving her past demons while trying to shield JJ from her own. She hated knowing exactly how JJ felt and wished more than anything she could take away JJ's pain. 

The tea kettle screeched and Emily wiped her face. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before returning to the couch with two mugs. JJ had done her best to straighten up, but Emily had already seen everything she needed to. She sat the mugs on the table and sat near JJ on the couch, leaving just enough room between them for JJ to feel secure but not restrained. 

"How did you survive, Em?" JJ asked weakly, sipping her tea. The question was simple enough but unfortunately Emily didn't have an adequate answer. She couldn't quite put into words what had happened to her after Ian Doyle. Unlike JJ, Emily had been left to deal with the aftermath alone. Pretty much everyone she knew had thought she was dead, it dwindled her support team tremendously. She had never _really_ told anyone the entire story, she wasn't sure she ever would. Some things she would simply take to the grave, from fear of suffocating anyone else with the sheer weight of the truth. Emily had always been the suffer in silence type, but now she needed to find the words JJ so desperately needed to hear. 

"I refused to sink," Emily finally said, when all she was thinking was _"I'm not sure I did."_

JJ studied Emily's face and decided she would rather hear the truth, even if it was painful. "Don't bullshit me, Emily. I need the truth, I'm so tired of hearing false encouragement and text book cop-outs." 

"Fine. Jennifer, you want to know the truth? I never recovered from what happened in that warehouse. I never recovered, not fully. Lauren Reynolds wasn't the only one who died that night. Ian Doyle took so much from me, even after his death. I still see shadows out of the corner of my eye. I still can't sleep without my gun within reach. I work twelve hours or more a day to distract me but it doesn't always work. Although I got it covered, the clover is still seared into my chest, the scar raised on my stomach from the stake. I won't say it never gets better, because you will ease a little. But that void will always be there, threatening to pull you under if you let it. The trick is, you fight back. You do everything in your power to go on living, because if you let the darkness take you then they've won. And those mother fuckers don't deserve to win," Emily sighed realizing she was crying again and she wasn't the only one. 

JJ sat with her arms wrapped around her chest, tears running down her face. She was visibly shaking, tightening her arms as if she was trying to physically hold everything in. She was grateful Emily didn't sugar coat the truth, it was exactly what she had expected. Deep down she knew she'd never really be the same, how could she be? She had been through unimaginable terror, how could she ever honestly believe she'd be able to bounce back from that?

"Shit," Emily said realizing how brash she had been. "Fuck! JJ, I'm sorry." Her words were empty, the damage was already done. She watched as JJ broke down completely. Emily's heart was breaking not knowing how to comfort her friend. She reached to hold JJ but JJ pushed her arms away and instead pulled her legs to her chest and squeezed herself even tighter. 

_Way to go. You traveled halfway across the world to completely ruin what very little hope she had left. Way to fucking go, Prentiss_ Emily thought angrily. She sat patiently, awkwardly sipping her tea while JJ had a complete meltdown on the end of the couch. She thought about going but it was no time to leave JJ alone. She finally decided to excuse herself to the restroom to give JJ a moment to collect herself.

Emily shut the door behind her and braced herself against the sink. She stared into hauntingly empty dark eyes in the mirror. She really looked like hell. Stress, sleep deprivation and crying does that to a woman. She instinctively rubbed her hand against the scar on her abdomen, even through her shirt she could feel it's ragged edges. It was her constant reminder of what Doyle had done to her. She had beaten death but at what cost? 

Emily splashed her face and patted it dry. She noticed the prescription bottles on the counter and read the labels. _Xanax, take three times daily for anxiety_ and _Ambien, take two tablets nightly before bed_. Emily knew those medications all too well, she only hoped they worked more for JJ than they had for herself. 

She reentered the living room and found JJ laying on the couch, curled in the fetal position. She had stopped crying and now seemed almost catatonic. Emily approached slowly, clearing her throat as to not startle the fragile woman. 

"Jennifer?" The unusual use of her full name made JJ look up. Her drowning eyes met Emily's as her lip quivered, threatening more tears. Emily rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing JJ's back gingerly.

"Will you..." JJ made room on the couch, untucking her legs and stretching out so Emily could join. Emily smiled in comprehension, as JJ rolled over to face the back of the couch. Emily stretched behind her and contoured to the younger woman's form. She wrapped her arm around JJ's waist and pulled their bodies together. She felt JJ shiver as Emily's breath fell on her neck.

"I was pregnant," JJ whispered slowly. "Emily, I was pregnant in Afghanistan." 

Emily squeezed her eyes shut to keep from losing it. No wonder JJ was having so much trouble with all of this. Emily flashed back to when she was a teen, she had slept with her first boyfriend and had ended up pregnant. She had an abortion at age 15, but had never gotten over the loss. She had willingly given up her opportunity to be a mother and it haunted her forever. She couldn't even fathom what it felt like for JJ losing a baby she so desperately had been trying for. 

Emily held JJ firmly around the middle and subconsciously began kissing her neck. She wanted to make it all okay, she wanted to kiss away JJ's pain, she wanted to let JJ know how much she cared. JJ stiffened slightly and Emily drew back, realizing she may have overstepped her boundary.

JJ shifted to lay on her back so she could turn her head and look into Emily's eyes. Emily laid still, propped up with her elbow under her head. Her brown eyes full of so many emotions, her tear stained cheeks, quivering lip. JJ felt like she was looking in the mirror. 

"Stay with me," JJ mouthed, it was a statement more than a question. Emily nodded. JJ bit her lip slightly, too tired to cry anymore.

Emily reached down and pressed her thumb against JJ's pouty lips, "Always."

JJ grinned so slightly, if Emily hadn't been inches away she would have missed it. Emily leaned in and pressed her lips to JJ's reassuringly. JJ pulled her in and kissed her back, just like the night at the bar. However, this time there was no one around to interrupt. 

JJ loosened her lips and allowed Emily to kiss her properly. As soon as their tongues met a wave of passion flooded through them, fervently drinking each other down through ragged breaths. JJ reached for the hem of Emily's shirt and tugged at it wildly. There was a moment of understood clarity. Emily was very aware of the kind of comfort JJ needed most of all and she was willing to give it her. 

"Bedroom?" Emily suggested, pulling back to see the fire behind those sapphire eyes for the first time. She rolled off the couch and took JJ by the hand without waiting for a reply. They kissed and fondled each other clumsily all the way up the stairs. Pulling off bits of clothing along the way. 

JJ was down to her tank top and underwear, while Emily was still in jeans and socks by the time they made it to the bed. JJ took a moment to look over Emily's naked upper torso. A faded blackbird tattoo did it's best to cover the clover Doyle had branded into her chest, an uneven raised bit of skin where he had stabbed her, and the most beautiful pair of breasts she had ever laid eyes on. 

Emily blushed becoming very aware that JJ was the first person to see her naked since the addition of the scars. She pulled her arms around her chest timidly, attempting to shield herself.

"It's okay Emily," JJ cooed as she reached to remove her own top. She caught Emily's eyes linger on her stomach. JJ reached out and pulled Emily's hand to rest on top of the large burn scar, "I'm scarred too"

JJ worked quickly to remove the rest of Emily's clothing, leaving them both in underwear, naked chests pressing against each other as they kissed. They rolled onto the bed, lips working together and hands wandering carelessly over unexplored flesh. 

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm sorry I stopped calling," JJ interrupted.

Emily paused, being momentarily pulled out of the moment. She blinked questioningly trying to decide if now was the proper time to discuss the past. She simply smiled and said, "It's fine JJ." She kissed JJ forcefully, as she tried to get back to business.

JJ pulled back and placed her hands on either side of Emily's face, "No. Emily, it's not fine. No one was there for you back then. And when it happened to me, I could finally understand how you felt... and I just shut you out. After that night, after we kissed, I didn't know what to do."

Emily sighed, seeing that the moment was waning quickly. She rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling in defeat. "JJ, it's like you said. I understood how you felt. We had both been there, I never really held it against you. I figured you would let me know when you needed me."

JJ positioned herself on top of Emily so their bodies pressed against each other and JJ's blond hair hung freely, tickling Emily's face slightly. JJ frowned down at Emily deciding whether she was telling the truth. Apparently, Emily passed the test because JJ bowed down and kissed her. 

"I need you _now_ ," JJ replied seductively. Emily decided to throw caution to the wind, gladly accepting the second attempt at intimacy she relaxed into the kiss. She moved her hands playfully over JJ's breasts, taking the nipples between her fingers and teasing them to erection. 

JJ's body eased as she moaned softly, she hadn't been intimate with Will since the abduction. She hated her scars, they made her feel weak and undesirable. Even though Will had tried to convince her he didn't mind them, she had never been able to get past her own mental block. The lack of arousal lead to many fights, which added to the stress of her PTSD and eventually lead Will to leave her. She had fully convinced herself she would never enjoy the comfort of another person's touch again, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that elusive solace would come from her equally scared counter part. 

In the heat of the moment feelings didn't matter, they were both operating on the primal need for physical touch. Emily reached her hands to JJ's hips and pulled haphazardly at the boy shorts wrapped so nicely around JJ's firm ass. JJ reached down and helped Emily get them off, as Emily pushed a thigh between JJ's legs. JJ jumped at the piercing shock wave of pleasure that ripped through her body as Emily applied pressure to JJ's center. 

"Don't stop," JJ moaned as she slashed at Emily's underwear, finally managing to get them around the brunette's ankles. Emily kicked the rest of the way out of the restricting fabric and flung them to the floor with her free foot. 

Emily pressed her thigh firmly against JJ, feeling JJ's desire along her leg. She grabbed JJ's hand and forced it between her own legs so JJ could feel that the feeling was mutual. JJ licked her lips upon feeling the slickness at Emily's center. She let her fingers trace Emily's folds, stroking her steadily as Emily worked her hips to get into a rhythm. 

JJ slid two fingers inside of Emily easily, pumping them to stroke the sweet spot. Emily shook with pleasure, awkwardly fumbling to repay the favor. She found JJ's center and entered her without hesitation. JJ bucked at the surprisingly enjoyable feeling. JJ was tight around Emily's fingers but she worked tediously to bring her to climax.  
Not to be outdone, JJ thrust a third into Emily causing obscenities to escape the brunette's lips. 

"Kiss me, Jennifer," Emily demanded. JJ couldn't turn down those big brown eyes, she closed the distance between their mouths and sucked on Emily's lip as she worked her over further down. 

They worked in tandem, attempting to push the other over the edge first. They shared a mutual need to reach total oblivion. After over half an hour of feverish passion, Emily was the first to give in. She felt her body tense against JJ's as she screamed out her name and felt the surge spread over her entirety. JJ pressed fiendishly against Emily's g-spot throughout the orgasm to ensure maximum release. 

Emily fell lax against the bed, forgetting her quest to finish JJ off. JJ propped herself up next to Emily, breathing heavily. She stared at the spent brunette and smiled smugly. 

"What?" Emily panted as she tried to decipher JJ's mysterious look. 

JJ leaned in close, flicking her tongue across Emily's earlobe and nipping at it gently. Emily groaned lowly as JJ whispered, "I knew you'd _come_ "

Embarrassment flashed through Emily's dark eyes, as she admitted sheepishly, " _Always._ "


End file.
